Laundry Day
by no ceilings
Summary: Gary finds something interesting in May's laundry. Brunetteshipping one-shot!


A 17 year old May Maple cracked a sleepy eye open and glanced at the calendar on the side of her bed.

Laundry day.

Sighing softly she closed her eyes again and hesitantly sat up, smoothing her hair out with her fingers. She adjusted her tank top and shorts before yawning and stretching, toes pointed and fingers grasping at the air. She lazily tied on her signature red bandana she swiped from her nightstand to cover up her bed-head.

Rising, the brunette strode towards her laundry hamper by the closet, retrieving her belongings that needed to be washed. Placing all her clothes in a red basket, she rested it on her hip as she carried it out of her room and made her way to the laundry room downstairs, walking quietly down the girl's hallway to avoid waking any of her roommates up. Flipping on a switch as she arrived at her destination, she winced as fluorescent lights greeted her eyes and bathed the room, illuminating 3 metallic washing machines before her.

When she first moved into the school's co-ed dorm with with her friends, there was only one washing machine to share. With 8 residents, half of them being girls - arguments would erupt daily, as her blue-haired friend Dawn would complain about having to cram all of her many clothes into the tiny machine; her other friend, a fiery red head named Misty had her own problem with someone mixing in colors with her whites. Ash and Paul, two of the guys who lived in the dorm, could care less about the issue. Ash was aloof as he didn't have that many clothes to deal with anyway unlike the girls, and Paul would feign a look of annoyance as he called them troublesome every time he'd hear them complain.

After a month of constant fighting, the final girl resident of the house named Leaf along with a green-haired boy named Drew, went to the office to settle the issue once and for all. The school agreed to send them in two more machines, slightly bigger than the old one; one would be used for colors, and the other for whites respectively. They also took the liberty of replacing the old dryer with a bigger one as well, though this time they didn't throw in providing another one to save money and comply with the school's limited budget. Even so, the residents, namely the girls, were still satisfied none the less.

May picked to load her clothes in the washing machine directly in front of her upon arrival, which was the center one. It's not like she really had the choice anyway, since the one to the left was already cycling around textile that blurred into a pink vortex as she peered through the transparent door._ 'Definitely Dawn's clothes,' _the brunette thought to herself. To the right, clothes also occupied the machine though they were clearly done and were just sitting there as a wet pile.

Opening the center machine, May dumped her clothes in and emptied her basket. Measuring the detergent carefully, she carefully loaded it in along with the water now soaking her clothes, and closed the machine as she stood to the side and let it do its work.

XoXoXoXoX

Gary Oak sauntered down the boy's hallway, clad in blue boxers, rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn. He'd forgotten to move his wet clothes into the dryer, and was going to do so as soon as possible before his washing machine grew…

Moldy.

As he entered the laundry room, his eyes widened as they fell on a cute little tush wiggling in the air in front of the center washing machine. Brown hair fell down her back as he made out the girl's red head covering.

"May?"

The girl shot up and looked at him in shock. "Oh! Gary!" she squeaked, cursing herself for squeaking and letting out a sigh as she tried to calm down from the surprise.

Gary grunted, rubbing his arms out of habit, noting that he was only wearing boxers, and she was only wearing micro shorts and a very tight, very filled-out tank top —

"So, uh, loading up the dryer?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied, shoving the last bit of laundry into the industrial dryer.

"Mind if I share with you?"

She glanced at him nervously and bit her lip, not wanting to say no, but not really wanting him to see the contents of her laundry either. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." He moved to his own laundry machine and shoved all his clothing into the dryer in one swoop. He set the timer and the temperature before backing off and standing next to her.

XoXoXoXoX

The machine beeped and May jumped towards it, muttering softly. "You don't mind if I get my stuff first, right?" she asked, opening the hatch.

"Go ahead," he replied, whistling to himself. She was probably saving his eyes from a viewing of her unmentionables. Panties probably? Not a big deal. Besides, he doubted she owned a thong or anything. Letting his thoughts wander, he nearly cringed at the image of granny panties forming in his head. His thoughts were fortunately broken when he heard a voice.

"Alright, I'll see you later Gary," she called over her shoulder, rushing out of the room.

Gary clicked his tongue and sorted through his laundry, grabbing everything, before a red, lacy G-string fell out of the sleeves of one of his shirts. A well-arched eyebrow rose high above his eyes as he picked it up with his index finger and thumb, inspecting it closely.

Gary gawked. A second ago, he'd just been mentally reprimanding her for owning granny panties, and now this! Well, it wasn't quite what he had in mind, but… _'Ah, screw it,'_ he chided mentally. _'May's probably a closet stripper.'_

Surely this couldn't be May's. He'd understand Dawn the girly girl with all the pink micro-mini skirts she likes to dress up in, or Leaf for that fact with her equally micro-mini skirts in red. Even Misty wouldn't be a surprise with the short shorts she wears, but May? That was a shock!

He balled up the silky material in hand and hummed as he fled the room, shutting off the light.

_'I wonder if she has a matching bra.'_

XoXoXoXoX

A couple of days later, May found an envelope sitting outside her door. She picked it up and entered her room, hearing Dawn's hairdryer blowing next door and Leaf in Misty's room, hearing parts of their muffled conversation through the wall as they were laughing loudly at something. She tore it open and stifled a gasp of pure shock as her favorite red underwear fell out. There was a note taped to it, in neat, boyish handwriting.

_Still wondering if it's part of a set._

_- Gary  
_

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she nearly screamed. The lace wasn't usually her style, it was Dawn's idea! Sighing, she scribbled her own note and dropped it off at his door with a smirk. She _would_ have the last word.

_It is. __It came in 4 different colors.  
__I bought them all._

_- May  
_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**_  
_

**Review and let me know!  
**


End file.
